Lust on Ice
by SaphiredUp
Summary: Rated M for Lemon and yaoi. Ever since their kiss back at the China cup, Yuri has been feeling consistently hot and bothered around Victor. Maybe it might not be such a bad thing though when one thing leads to another and the two skate stars find themselves inevitably embraced in the warmth of each other's bodies.


I am officially trash for this, but I just couldn't resist. I humbly apologize in advance for this abomination.

Mature content (18+) I do not take responsibility for any innocence lost or childhoods I've scarred

Now, enjoy ^_^

* * *

 **Yuri in Heat**

"Yuri, let's practice that new choreography" Victor suggested as I finished tying my skates and begun to slide onto the frozen solid.

It was just us at the skating rink today, which wasn't anything new or unusual, but ever since our kiss back at the China cup, being completely alone with Victor was a bittersweet bundle of nerves.

Victor had been teaching me a new dance routine similar to Eros Love choreographed for a duo. When he announced it to me, I was really excited to get to dance with him again - the one person in the world I admired the most. I still couldn't believe that he was right there in front of me... that he saw something in me.

We'd already practiced that routine before, but that particular day, it was as if my senses had been heightened by some sorts and could practically feel the Eros at Victor's touch.

"Yuri," Victor smiled his captivating smile that could honestly make anyone fawn over him. He skated his way closer to me and caressed my chin up to meet his striking figure. "We're all alone."

My face went crimson and I gaped up at him before jumping away from his grip. "V-Victor!" I stuttered in embarrassment, and I could hear the chuckle he usually did when he said something he knew would most likely get me worked up.

"So let's skate to our heart's content" He shined, holding up a finger.

I looked away, blushing. Why did I picture something else when he said those words? Why was I having such scandalous thoughts?

Whenever Victor touched me, I could feel my body jolt a bit. All throughout our dance, I could feel his ocean eyes Pierce into mine without looking away. I gulped...it was as if he could almost see right through my being. He smirked. I felt my pants tighten.

"Yuri, how are you feeling?" Victor enticed. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice...as if he was teasing me.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. I knew he knew. Victor could read me like a book.

"Why is your face so red Yuri?" He moved closer to the point where I could feel his breath tickle my lips.

"N-NOTHING!" I objected " I'm just...hungry, that's all."

"Oh! Is that right?" He brightened, his lips turning into a heart. "Then shall we go eat? How does pork cutlets sound?"

"S-sure..." I mumbled.

"Yosh! Let's go home!"

XXXX

"I see why you're so obsessed Yuri, these are so good!" Victor enthused, finishing up his pork cutlet bowl.

I agreed with him. It was good, but right now, somehow, pork cutlets just couldn't satisfy what I was craving... which I found irrefutably odd.

"I'm going to my room now." I announced after cleaning up.

"Huh? You're tired already?" Victor asked.

"K-kinda..." I answered.

"Then..." He inched closer, leaving very little space between us as his eyes burned a whole into my own "Let's sleep together."

"V-Victor! What are you saying?!" My face officially reached new shades.

"Mmm? Would you like me to show you?" He seduced.

"N-NO!" I jumped away. I could see the disappointment on his face. He looked liked a depressed little puppy wanting to play. I guess even Victor could make an expression like that.

"I-I'm really tired..." I said, backing up into the hall "I need to rest." I shut the door behind me and let out a tensed sigh I didn't even know I was holding.

I laid on my bed and tried to recall the new choreograph. Victor was perfect as ever, but I still needed to work on my triple axel and toe loop. Victor...

A brief flashback of Victor went through my mind and I felt my body tense up. Maybe a short nap would help relieve my stress. Though, most likely it was going to be a little uncomfortable sleeping with the growing ache between my legs.

Why does he do that? He always gets me so worked up even over the littlest things. He probably doesn't even realize it... He probably doesn't realize how utterly enticed I am by him. Only Victor could make me feel this way. No one else.

I had to clench my legs to stop myself from going crazy. It was becoming unbearable. I needed to find some relief if I was going to get any rest.

I came to the decision that I should just quickly get it over with and go to sleep.

I unzipped my pants, reaching in to stroke my hard member. A soft moan escaped my lips unintentionally. I was more sensitive than I thought. I couldn't even seem contain my voice.

I stroked harder and faster until I began to pant. "Victor..." I found myself moaning in indulgence.

"Yes Yuri?"

"Aaaah!" I jolted up, veering around to see Victor sitting on the bed behind me.

"V-VICTOR! W-WHAT..."

 _Oh god, he saw! He FREAKIN SAW!_

"Yuri, if you were aroused, you should've just said so" he implied like that's the most casual thing to say ever.

"I-I'M NOT!" I quickly objected.

"Hmm?" He glanced down at my erection "doesn't look like that's the case." He shifted closer, spooning me from behind and grabbed my penis.

"Ah! Victor what're you!?-"

"Daijoubu Yuri," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath against my skin making my heart pound against my chest "You don't have to be so shy, I know you're not that innocent."

"Vic-chan...!" I groaned as he began to lightly stroke me.

It was so much better than doing it myself. The way his hands wrapped perfectly around my shaft was enough to make me almost go insane.

He attacked the tender skin on my neck passionately, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Yuri" Victor rolled on top of me to suck on the side of my jaw. I loved the way he said my name. No one else could make it sound the way he did. Our lips met in accord and our tongues entered a battle for dominance.

He rolled my shirt off and begun to lick, suck, and bite his way down my body, leaving trails of fire where his lips lingered too long, until he finally reached his destination.

With his hand wrapped around my already throbbing member, he placed a passionate kiss on the tip, sending a wave of chills throughout my entire body.

"W-WAIT Vic-chan! You don't have to-"

He swallowed me up without hesitation and my head jerked up abruptly, a loud groan ejecting out between the folds of my lips.

"VICTOOOR!"

It was a relief that we were home alone, I'd surely die of embarrassment if anyone ever heard us.

Victor's tongue swirled around my member, while simultaneously taking me in deeper with every suck.

Every second I was with him was sending me deeper and deeper into euphoria. I needed to grab onto something quick. I entangled my fingers into his silver hair and thrusted up into mouth. I could hear him gag slightly.

I knew I was just being selfish, but I was so close. I could feel the immense pressure pooling up in my lower abdomen, desperately seeking to be relieved. Any second now and I was going to explode.

All I could do was pant and gasp for short breaths while my body stood on the brink of ecstasy.

Victor grabbed onto my hips and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, and engulfed my entire member into his mouth, leaving no room for breath.

That did it. In an instant, my body convulsed and forcefully flung out the warm liquid as I choked back on air.

"HAAAH-AHH VIC-!"

My eyes rolled to the back of my head in quivering shock waves. When I finally caught my breath, I looked up through hooded lids to see Victor finishing the last bit of my cum from the side of his lips.

My face went crimson.

Victor hovered above me and bent down to place a passionate kiss onto me. I could taste myself on his lips. I didn't know if that was vulgar or not, but I sure as hell didn't care. I was in the moment with Victor. _The_ Victor. No... _my_ Victor. My Victor that I loved and admired so much.

"Vic-chan, that was amazing!" I panted slightly, still not having fully caught my breath.

He gave me a little smile, but only to then contort his face into an uncomfortable expression, Almost as if he was in pain.

"Vic-chan, what's wrong?"

I could hear him groan slightly. "Yuri, do you think I could... put it in?"

A slight hesitation escaped underneath my breath. Here I was only focusing on my pleasure while completely neglecting Victor's needs. I really was selfish.

"Gomen Vic-chan, I completely ignored you. Do you want me to return the favor?"

"No, that won't be necessary" he sat up removing his shirt and unzipping his pants. I gulped in panic seeing him pull out his huge erection as he hovered above me. _How the hell was that going to fit?_

"Yuri.." he pecked on the sides of my neck and collarbone while grabbing hold of my legs to spread my body open.

I could feel him right at my entrance and my heart began to pound. He was so hard. He's been very patient.

"Victor, I've...never done this before" I admitted, hooking my arms around his neck to brace myself.

"That's okay Yuri," he bent to kiss me "I'm honored to be your first."

I smiled warmly, then he slowly began to thrust his dick into me.

"Nnngh...Hahh!" I groaned as he slid in gradually until I fully enveloped him.

Victor was inside me...

The thought almost made my head spin out of control.

"Yuri, does it hurt?" Victor asked.

I was rendered speechless, so all I could do was vigorously shake my head no.

"Then call my name," He allured "I want to hear your desire for me."

"Victoor! Hahh..." My moans seemed to fuel his passion, so I called out to him repeatedly as he started to gain more speed.

"Aaaah..Nnnngh...Victor, please!" I pleaded, hardly knowing what it was that I was begging for. The only thing I could do was gasp for short breaths so I didn't suffocate from the pleasure of his thrusts. I was unable to do else but surrender every inch of my body to him.

Gradually, he started to become sluggish and sloppy. He clenched his teeth and I could tell that he was close.

"Vic-chan," I caressed his cheek, meeting his gaze "Don't hold back."

He smiled warmly before leaning down to bestow another tender kiss on my lips to then bury his head in the crook of my neck.

I could feel his shallow pants on my skin, as he gripped onto my hips and plunged in deeper with each thrust. My eyes shut tightly, a stray tear rolling down the side of my face while I gasped for air. My nails dug so far into his back that it might have been enough to draw blood.

"Victor, I love you!" I moaned, my body starting to quiver beneath his "I love you so much Victor!"

"Yuri," He lifted his head up to meet my mines. The genuine glint in his eyes made my heart flutter uncontrollably. It was as if we were one. "Yuri I love you too" He embraced me tightly "So much..."

I smiled warmly and our lips locked as our tongues danced into a passion filled sonata. My arms wrapped around his back, pulling him onto me so that our sweat-filled bodies rubbed against each other's.

After another minute of stagnant thrusts, Victor suddenly halted as his husky groan of pleasure echoed lasciviously across the room. I felt a warmness fill me up inside. Our fingers interlocked as my body convulsed in one more blissful wave of euphoria before I nearly passed out.

Victor's arms eventually gave out, and he collapsed on top of me panting exhaustedly. After a while, he pulled out and we laid there.

I brushed his bangs out of his face and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"My Victor." I whispered faintly with the last bit of strength I had left to speak.

He gave a weak smile, "My Yuri."

Shortly afterwards, we fell asleep and didn't get up until the next morning, when we were awoken to the sound of mumbles in the main room.

Victor and I got dressed and headed outside to find an extravagant feast (more like a typical Japanese breakfast) waiting on the table. Either way, it was begging to be eaten. "Yu-chan, Vic-chan, come eat. You two must be starving" Mom motioned us to the table. Hell, don't mind if I do.

"Huh, Minako-chan, when'd you get here?" I asked as my former coach took a seat at our small table.

"Mmm? since yesterday. But the real question here..." she retorted, the corner of her lips curving upwards into a smirk as she took in a chopstick of rice "Did you enjoy yourself last night Yuri?"

"Huh... what do you mean?" I asked in confusion, seeing all the faces at the table smiling broadly, almost as if they knew something.

 _No...it couldn't be..._

My face went pale as I went rigid in my seat and I almost choked on my fish. Minako leaned in closer with a sly expression "These walls aren't exactly thick you know."

My face became so heated that it would make a furnace's fresh fire feel like ice. Suddenly, I plummeted to the ground as my soul parted ways with my body.

And _that_ , is the story of how I died...

XXXX

* * *

I might make another chapter if you guys want.


End file.
